Sciatis
by Professor Sycamore
Summary: A collection of Pynch ficlets in anticipation for BOOK 3.
1. Chapter 1

**Bringing the agonizing glory of Pynch to the RC archive because it is in dire need.**

**Book 3. Oct.28. Probably. Get hype.**

* * *

Ronan could never quite place the exact moment he developed feelings for Adam.

Nor could he place the exact moment it became a problem.

He knew it was there, however – one moment hidden in the endless tangle of arguments and mutual tolerance and the go-die-in-a-ditches to silent glances of forgiveness afterwards.

And suddenly the moments where Ronan's heart swelled whenever Adam smiled were thrown into the mix.

And then the many moments he'd stay up all night and try to remember the peculiar, soft curves of Adam's face between bottles of beer.

And then the moments where Adam would look at him strangely and his heart would jump because he knew that he _knew_.

And one day Ronan decided he hated himself.

And then he realized he was _afraid_.

And suddenly he knew Adam Parrish was the reason he was so afraid of himself – and he hated himself for it.

And it was disgusting of him to have these feelings – mostly because he knew he'd never be able to look at Adam Parrish and not feel that flush of longing and hatred that already aided in keeping him up at night.

And he knew, by the silent, scrutinizing, painfully patronizing stare Adam always sent his way that he agreed.

But he figured – he probably deserved it.


	2. Chapter 2

**I had a really great ficlet written out that I'd thought up during a lecture but I threw it out in shame after one of my classmates read it and laughed at me. So I thought this up really quickly about a month later trying to remember what I wrote. **

**I didn't, so I just made up a completely new chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Adam wondered how often Ronan really dreamed of him.

Ronan spoke to him of his dreams once in a while – usually they were crude, told just to get a rise out of him and Gansey. If Ronan were anyone but him, Adam would think most of these were made up. Ronan told no lies, after all.

But sometimes, Ronan would tell him about dreams so intimate he couldn't even tell Gansey. Always so casually.

In a quiet moment between classes, when they were alone at Monmouth, while Adam helped him with his BMW. Ronan would lean close to Adam, handsome face twisted into a sharp scowl, and tell him quietly about the times he saw his mother, the things he'd do to Declan, and the things he'd pull that he had to burn the night before.

They were brisk, harsh, and often it was the same story. But every time, after every story he'd say the same thing.

Don't tell Gansey, don't tell him, or I'll wear you as shoes, you dick.

Ronan dreamed of his friends often and he wasn't afraid to tell them. Although he wasn't sure, Adam thought Ronan dreamed of him in particular more than he let on – and he didn't often share the content of those dreams either. Adam didn't need to know and he knew that Ronan knew that, and he never asked.

But after Ronan would share with him the dream he'd relived the night before, he's ask Ronan how often he dreamed of him, if only to make Ronan smirk wickedly like he usually did in response. All the fucking time, he'd say, and punch Adam in the arm.

Ronan told no lies.

* * *

**Can't believe the new book has been out for months now! I got an advance review copy of BLLB so I had to hold in spoilers for a while but unfortunately I missed most of the post-release afterglow. I also don't remember most of the details about the books, so apologies if I made a mistake here. **

**IT WAS SO GOOD, SOOOO GOOD. Better yet, SO. MUCH. PYNCH. I actually fell into a depression after finishing because Ms. Steifvater teased us a bit TOO much only for nothing to happen. :( It did confirm our collective headcanon/suspicion that Adam knows about Ronan's crush. Idk how I feel about that but I'm praying it will go somewhere.**

**Book 4, I have very very high hopes.**

**But enough about that. Hope you enjoyed! Hopefully the next one will live up to the rating I gave this.**


End file.
